The present invention relates to a security device for fixing to a surface to allow relative movement of the device and the surface to be detected, and a connector for such a device.
In shops where valuable items are on display there is a need to prevent or inhibit thieves from stealing the items. A known device used for this purpose comprises a flexible body having a head and a tail. One side of the head bears an adhesive layer for fixing the device to a surface (which is suitably the surface of a displayed item). An electrically conductive strip, which may have some resistance, passes from one contact at the distal end of the tail, across the head (where it lies between the body and the adhesive layer) and back to another contact at the distal end of the tail. The adhesive layer is in two separate inner and outer regions. The conductive strip overlying the outer region is adhered firmly to the body and to the adhesive layer. The conductive strip overlying the inner region is adhered to the adhesive but a non-adhesive layer lies between the inner region and the body. In use, alarm apparatus is connected to the contacts to monitor the resistance between them. If an attempt is made to lift the head of the device off the surface the inner region and the portion of the conductive strip overlying it remain adhered to the surface whilst the outer region and the remainder of the conductive strip are lifted. This breaks the circuit and triggers the alarm.
This device has several problems, for example:
it is possible for skilful thieves to prise the whole device from the surface without triggering the alarm by first lifting the edge of the device and then inserting a tool between the adhesive layer and the surface, for example from the edge of the head furthest from the tail, where the conductive strip does not pass; PA1 the portions of the conductive strip in the tail are exposed and a thief can therefore bypass the strip in the head by creating a short circuit of the correct resistance-across these portions. PA1 a base means for receiving the wire and having engagement means for engaging the wire to hold it in position on the base means over a contact region of the base means; and PA1 a contact cover engageable with the base means to sandwich the wire and the contact between the contact region and the contact cover, the contact region and the contact cover being formed cooperatively to urge the contact against the wire.